


Official Major Crimes Drinking Game

by Arones



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Fun, drinking game, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arones/pseuds/Arones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you want to drink while watching Major Crimes premier...here's a game some of us created for it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Official Major Crimes Drinking Game

**One Drink or One Sip**

 

Each time Raydor looks at her watch

Each time Raydor puts her hands in her pockets

Each time Rusty writes in his notebook.

Each time Flynn says “Idiot”

Each time Provenza complains

Each time Sykes makes fun of Provenza’s age

Each time Sanchez goes on a chase

Each time Tao says a BIG/unique word that no one understands

Each time Buzz has to babysit Rusty

Each time Morales says something sexual

Each time Hobbs says “deal”

 

**Two Drinks or Two Sips**

 

Each time Hobbs and Raydor share THAT look

Each time Hobbs just about giggles at Proflynza

Each time Tao talks medical goodies

Each time Sanchez gives new DA a creepy look

Each time someone screams

Each time Raydor rolls her eyes

Each time Taylor asks for a press release

Each time Rusty slams a door

Each time Sykes talks about guns

Each time Raydor struggles with technology

Each time Morales rolls his eyes (rule created by Jonathan del Arco himself)

Each time Provenza puts on his hat

 

**Three Drinks or Three Sips**

 

Each time Raydor and Rusty have a yelling match

Each time they get a wrong suspect

Each time Raydor drinks wine/tea

Each time we see “El Buzzo”

Each time Flynn mentions a new health kick

Each time Provenza blames the hubby

Each time Morales acts out the way a person died

 

**Four Drinks or a Shot**

 

Each time “that woman” is uttered toward anyone

Each time one of the team is injured

Each time a gun is fired

Each time Raydor authorizes use of force

**Author's Note:**

> If you have additional rules, PM me, write them in the comments, twitter me etc I'll add them if they are worthy. 
> 
> Rules created by me, Sanctuarygurl22, BlackCanaryx, Ilonarcari


End file.
